


love in colour

by geumyoungs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I still havent learned to tag, M/M, Ongniel, Slice of Life, all the boys are just soft for each other, best friends!95 line, friendly!minhwan, it's up to your interpretation, not really - Freeform, ong is just extra, ong is referred to as both seongwoo and ong, or maybe there's something more, slight 2park, slight samwhi, softcore angst, this is a hyung line fic for the most part, this is not a twins au, this isn't angsty at all tbh, very infrequent use of the word hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geumyoungs/pseuds/geumyoungs
Summary: What do you get when you mix a charming casanova, a secret crush, a possible concussion, and some accidental superpowers? Well, of course that would be /a mess/ great love story.





	love in colour

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a mess and so am I, I'm so sorry for this garbage. I refer to Seongwoo as both Seongwoo and Ong so it goes back and forth between the two. It took me months to actually get this written and completed so I hope you enjoy it even though it didn't quite turn out as I expected. Title is from Taeyeon's My Voice album: Love in Colour (this and U R from her I album both reflect the moods of this fic really well!!) Anyways tysm for reading! /hugs/
> 
> also minimal editing pls dont hate me

 

 

 

 

If there was one thing that Ong Seongwoo was completely comfortable with, it was his sexuality. It was no secret, really, that the handsome wanna one member swung for both teams. He had a certain air about him, like he just  emanated charm. He just gave off the vibe of a femme fatale — yes,  _ femme _ fatale, he just had this aura that wasn’t necessarily masculine or feminine. He was strong and beautiful and  _ lethal _ . For the members of wanna one however, this often meant that they were, at first, subject to many misunderstandings of Ong’s feelings for them. The boys all now know that Ong is just a charmer in the fullest sense of the word. It was this reason in particular that explained why exactly Ong was in the arms of the team’s maknae, Guanlin, as the y all watch ed a movie together in the living room. 

“Hyung, could you maybe move over or something?” Guanlin asks with the trademark crack  of awkward teenage boys everywhere.

“Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?” Seongwoo asks the younger as he tries to lean away, but  unintentionally places his hand on the other’s chest.

“—I  uhh …” Guanlin flushes from the touch even though he’s experienced Seongwoo’s inadvertent advances before. 

“Ong, leave the poor kid alone,  jesus . He’s about to implode!” Jisung grabs Ong by the face and quite literally  _ shoves _ him away from Guanlin. 

“I didn’t even do anything!” Seongwoo rubs at his cheeks a little stunned at both the fact that Jisung pushed him, but more so by the fact that Jisung pushed him  _by the face_.

“Ong, we’ve been over this. You don’t need to do anything. You just kinda breathe and people start falling for you so would you please stop using your superpowers on us.” Jisung sighs as he takes Ong’s old seat beside the now calmer Guanlin. 

Seongwoo just huffs before he stomps over  ~~ to his next victim ~~ to Daehwi and slings his arm around him. “You guys are just being hyper aware of me. I’m really not anything special.” 

“Actually, hyung, you do it unknowingly sometimes but you just get so close and if we’re being honest, you’re handsome as shit so it comes off as flirting.” Jaehwan explains to the elder.

“ I give up! I can’t win with you guys! ” Seongwoo  sighs as he  retreats back to his  room. Now usually anybody would be concerned about their friend, but not the wanna one boys, for them this is just a regular Tuesday . Nobody bats an eye as they all know that Minhyun will handle the situation like he always does. 

Minhyun knocks twice on Ong’s door for courtesy before barging in and plopping onto the latter’s bed to lie on his stomach “Go on, I’m listening.” 

Seongwoo adjusts himself on his bed to lie on his back next to his friend “It’s just that I didn’t even try to do anything! Guanlin is just comfortable to lie on! And you know that I don’t like him like that!”

 

Minhyun turns his head to face the other and chuckles softly “Seongwoo hasn’t anybody ever told you that handsome men are the most dangerous? We know you don’t like him like that, but  he’s just a kid still, you shouldn’t tease him so much.  Besides you’ve got to admit, you like flirting with people so this is the result of playing like that.”

“Okay, I know I like to flirt around, but it’s not like I’m doing any harm! A wink here, some skinship there, it’s all in good fun.”

“Ong, not everyone knows that though. You’re going to cause a huge misunderstanding one day and you’re not going to know how to fix it.” 

“That’ s fine, t hat’s what I have you for!” Seongwoo grins at Minhyun before he smothers him in a hug. Minhyun just sighs at the other and rolls onto his back. “Oh yeah, Minhyun, if handsome men are the most dangerous then why don’ t you ever get in trouble?”

Minhyun rolls his eyes, but responds anyways “Unlike you I know what boundaries are. ” Shifting so that he can lay on his side, he gives Seongwoo a soft look “ I’m sure Jisung hyung will apologize about pushing you so don’t worry; I seriously doubt he’s actually angry with you. In return though you shouldn’t mess with the younger kids too much, they’re so awkward it hurts.”

“You always know what to say, Min. I’m glad you were put on this team.” Seongwoo yawns  and Minhyun combs through his hair a few times before taking the sound of Ong’s level breathing as his cue to exit.

Softly closing the door to the bedroom, Minhyun looks over to the couch full of boys where he meets the eyes of a concerned looking Jisung. The younger boy signals to the elder that Seongwoo is sleeping and that he’s alright before sighing and walking to his own room.

The door to Minhyun’s room opens and closes briefly and he doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know it’s Jaehwan “Go watch the movie, I’m okay.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you always say that, but you always have such a tired expression so just shut up and talk to me.” Jaehwan sits on the edge of the elder’s bed.

“You want me to shut up and talk? You know that’s an oxymoron right?” 

“No, you’re an oxymoron.”

“Jae, that’s not even what oxymoron means is singing really all that’s in your head.” 

Jaehwan sighs and looks to the elder who’s lying on his back with a hand over his eyes “Hyung, I just don’t want you to feel like you can’t have problems of your own because you’re too busy solving everyone else’s, yenno?”

 

Minhyun sits up in his bed and gives Jaehwan a meek smile “I’m fine, really, I like being able to help the others.”

The younger boy sighs again “It just seems like you’re always the shoulder someone is leaning on, but never the head that’s resting. But I guess if you insist on trying to be the group’s guidance counsellor then who am I to say you can’t.” With that he stands up and exits the room.  

Minhyun lets the words continue to replay in his head  _ “you’re always the shoulder someone is leaning on , but never the head that’s resting . ” _ He shakes his head softly. It isn’t that Minhyun doesn’t trust his members enough to talk to them, or that he doesn’t have problems that need solving, he just thinks that he can handle that stuff on his own. His group mates already do so much for him that he doesn’ t want to burden them with trivial things. 

Outside the door, Jaehwan closed his eyes and  purses his lips into a thin  line; it was just like Minhyun to refuse help.  He knew that the elder was probably still struggling with the whole new group thing among other things and yet, still reached out to listen to everyone else’s problems. Seeing Minhyun so stressed and fatigued was stressing the fuck out of Jaehwan himself. He didn’t know if the other wanna one members were honestly fooled by Minhyun’s poor front or if they were just keeping quiet and waiting until he opened up to them. Either way, Jaehwan just wanted  to  keep trying so that Minhyun knew that there was at least one person worrying about him. 

 ..

It’s somewhere around three in the morning (the rest of the boys continued watching movies after the two 95 liners had left them—which they’d regret in a few hours when they’d be at the salon trying to fight o f f inanition ) when Jisung hears the door to his bedroom open slowly. He sees Ong drowsily drag his feet in the direction of the bathroom. When he sees that the younger is out and going back into their shared room, Jisung gingerly maneuvers a sleeping Guanlin’s head onto an equally incapacitated Daniel’s shoulder. He quickly makes his way into their room and shuts the door behind him.

“Ong? Did you fall asleep again already?”  Jisung makes his way farther into the room.

“I’m awake… kinda” A sleepy Seongwoo rubs at  his eye s and rolls over in his bed to face the elder.

“Look, I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just playing around and I didn’t  think you’d take it like that, either way though I’m sorry for  being like that and not considering how you would feel .” The older boy fiddles with his fingers while he awaits the verdict. 

“Hyung, I’m not upset, I just thought you were mad at me. I don’t know why I stormed out like that so I forgive you and I’m sorry too.” He’s lying. He knows he’s lying, but it isn’t like he has much choice in a situation like this. Seongwoo knows exactly why he stormed out of the living room when everyone was calling him a flirt.

 

“No, no, you don’t have to apologize. I wasn’t mad I was just playing around. I’ll be more careful next time, Seongwoo-yah.” Jisung smiles at the other in relief. 

“No, hyung, I guess I was just kinda sensitive then. It’s fine.” Seongwoo smiles back.

When Jisung leaves their room to go join the others again, Seongwoo rolls onto his back and drags his hands over his face. It’s moments like these where he thinks that telling everyone about his gigantic crush on Daniel would probably help them avoid misunderstandings like this, but he knows he would never be able to work up the courage to tell them (it took Ong twenty minutes and several war cries just to tell Minhyun). Plus, Seongwoo knows that if he did tell his group then he would live in fear of being exposed every second of every day of his pathetic life and that is not a life he wants to live. 

..

A chorus  of _ “oh my god, your dark circles” _ greet the boys as they enter their salon to get their hair and makeup done for their guest appearances and music show stages they’ll be doing for the day. Jisung raises a hand and nods to their stylists “We know and we’re sorry. Someone suggested binge watching the Fast and Furious series yesterday and this is the result.” The boys pile in and take their seats. 

After about an hour and a half all of the boys are styled, dressed , and ready to go. They separate into two different vans as some of the members have different schedules. Daniel, Jaehwan, Minhyun, Seongwoo, Daehwi, and Sungwoon load themselves into one of the vans. They were off to some new athletic variety show M net was producing—much to Daehwi’s chagrin as he didn’t like to partake in anything even remotely active. 

When they arrive, they change into jerseys and it is now apparent that they’ll have to play basketball—Daehwi groans—amongst another team of idols. Daehwi offers to sit on the bench before the coach even asks them who will sit out first. 

 ..

The first thing Daniel sees when he opens his eyes is a cloud of turquoise surrounding the faces of all the people hunched over him. He blinks slowly a few times, but the cloud remains.

“Daniel? Oh man, Daniel! Are you alright?” Sungwoon asks him and Daniel notices a gray glow radiating from him.

“My head is pounding and all of you are different colours . ” Daniel replies as he sits up slowly. 

“I think you broke him, Sungwoon” Daehwi deadpans. 

“It could be worse, right? He could have amnesia or something!” Minhyun offers. 

A couple seconds pass before everyone simultaneously whips their heads down to Daniel. 

“Are you  guys stupid? If he had amnesia he probably wouldn’t be so calm right now. He’s probably just dizzy and disoriented.” Jaehwan sneers at his group.

“No, guys, I’m really okay my head is just throbbing. I’ll just ice it for a while and I’ll be fine again.”

“Oh great, now I have to play.” Daehwi  throws his arms up and looks to Sungwoon. “None of you pass me the ball. I don’t want to become a meme… again.”

Some of the staff giggle at Daehwi’s comment a little before Daniel’s pained groan makes them all realize he’s still  lying on the floor.  Seongwoo crouches down beside him and Daniel notices that the turquoise cloud around Seongwoo seems to throb with vibrancy as his features twist in concern. 

Helping him to stand, Sungwoon half carries Daniel over to the benches wher e one of the employees has a bag of ice ready. 

“I think it’s better if he goes to the hospital to check if he has a concussion or any other injuries.” The staff member tells Sungwoon and their manager.

“I’ll take him right now; you all can continue the recording without him.” Their manager responds as he takes Daniel out of Sungwoon’s arms and towards the exit.

On the way to the hospital, Daniel explains to his manager that he had accidentally taken an elbow to the face while the boys were in the heat of the moment. Daniel could feel a headache fast approaching and he could still see that turquois cloud surrounding his manager, but trying to figure out what that cloud could possibly be only made his head hurt more so he let it go.  When  he gets to the hospital he’ s told to just get some rest seeing as he didn’t have any outstanding injuries. 

Back in the van to go back to their dorms so Daniel can rest, he notices that a very soft pink, almost pastel colour is emanating from his manager. Daniel jolts because he forgot to ask the doctor  why he was seeing clouds of colour coming off people. 

“I’m really relieved that you’re not seriously hurt, Daniel.” His manager looks at him through the rear view mirror. “Just make sure to take your medication before you sleep.”

Daniel nods while in a daze, still trying to figure out why he was seeing colours. 

 ..

 

Daniel keeps the seeing colours floating around people thing a secret from his manager in fear of Daehwi being right when he said that Sungwoon had broke him. What if he  was  broken? He felt fine besides his forehead being swollen and he was worried that something might actually be wrong with him. Daniel knows it's better to see a doctor, but didn't they say that no news was good news? Besides doctors always say the same thing  _ "if the symptoms persist for more than a week come back and see me."  _ In fact, that was what the doctor had told him at the hospital a few hours prior, to come back in a week. So Daniel decided that if he was still seeing colours after a week then he'd talk to his manager and ask him to take him to the doctor. Until then however, Daniel decides it's best to keep this whole thing a secret from his members because he knows they'll force him to get checked out right away.

Only moments after his decision does Daniel hear the front door open and subsequently his bedroom door as well

"Daniel! Are you okay?! What did the doctor say?!!" The members all burst into his room along with a quite large cloud of turquoise. Daniel starts to wonder why he sees turquoise and why he saw pink in the car from his manager, but he pushes that to the back of his mind for now.

"The doc said I was fine and that I just gotta sleep it off. I just woke up actually." Daniel let's the group know and almost immediately the cloud of turquoise dissipates and the same soft pastel pink emerges out from the group.

"Thank god, I was so worried the entire game I couldn't even play!" Daehwi fakes a sob.

"Yeah, that's why you couldn't you play; it had nothing to do with the fact that you were literally afraid of the ball, Hwi." Sungwoon snorts in reply.

"Shut up! I wouldn't have had to play if you hadn't brought down your Iron Elbow™ on him!" Daehwi chides.

The pink that was coming off of Sungwoon turns to gray and he turns to Daniel "I'm really sorry again. I didn't mean to hit you, Daniel."

Daniel tilts his head slightly to the left trying to figure out why Sungwoon's pink turned gray.

"Daniel? Are you sure you're okay?" Seongwoo places a hand on his shoulder to bring him back from his thoughts and when Daniel turns to the elder he sees turquoise again... But also... Is that purple? Now there was another colour he had to figure out.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about the game. I wonder if they'll show me getting hurt in the preview for it."

Jisung laughs out loud at this, "Of course they will, it's mnet, what else would you expect?"

Everyone nods in agreement at this and Sungwoon suggests ordering take out food so the topic of Daniel's injury is quickly dropped in favour of empty stomachs, which he's oh so thankful for.

As the boys exit Daniel's room he notices a cloud of gray emanating from Minhyun, he also sees a little puff of burnt orange lingering around him as well. Something about the colour throws Daniel for a curve, but he chalks it up to his brain finally realizing that seeing colours floating around people isn't normal.

During supper, the buzzer to the front door of their building goes off and Daehwi screeches to reach it first, "I invited Samuel to eat with us and he's here now!"

The boys all welcome Samuel as he enters and Daniel starts to wonder if his symptoms were getting worse as he notices that both Samuel and Daehwi have a tinge of indigo surrounding them. Daniel starts to wonder if maybe he should go to the doctors that same night instead of waiting a week. First he'd only seen turquoise, but slowly he'd been seeing more and more colours surround everyone at different times. Daniel was lost because he felt fine, he didn't think any other damage was done and the doctors _had_ said he was alright.

_Then why?_ Daniel thought and thought and thought again until he was picking apart every moment that had involved some type of colour, completely missing Daehwi basically drag Samuel into his room with a holler of _"we're going to eat in my room!"_

The snide remarks from the group about the two boys going into Daehwi’s room alone is enough to get Daniel to turn his head just in time to see Samuel softly close the door with a purple tint blooming amongst the indigo as well as some green.

"MY GAME! NOOO!" Daniel whips his head and is greeted with a wall of electric blue. "Who lost all of my gaming data?!" Jinyoung yells.

"Jinyoung... you're on my account right now." Sungwoon shakes his head as he takes the controller from the younger and exits his gaming account. The electric blue around Jinyoung fizzles out and a mix of gray and green takes it's place.

"Sorry, I got mad without checking first." Jinyoung scratches the back of his head and chuckles stiffly.

"It's okay, we know how you get about your games." Sungwoon laughs at the younger.

Daniel takes a second to think about all the colours he's seen so far turquoise, gray, pastel pink, purple, burnt orange, indigo, electric blue, and green. _W_ _hat triggered these colours?_ Daniel tries to sort his thoughts out, he knew that there were colours that were reoccurring so he knew that there must be some kind of pattern or trigger, but what it was was something he'd yet to discover. He decides to take it colour by colour. _What was happening when everyone turned turquoise the first time?_ He thinks back and realizes that the first appearance of the colour was when he had gotten hurt. The next time he'd seen it was when the boys had stormed into his room to see if he was alright. Daniel thought about any similarities between the two situations and couldn't really think of anything besides the fact that everyone was worried about him...

_EVERYONE WAS ALWAYS WORRIED!_ Daniel shouts a _"eureka"_ of sorts and a burst of yellow blossoms 

 

out of the members sitting beside him. They look at him eyes wide and Daniel registers the colour as shock.

_So did these colours really symbolized the things other people were feeling?_ Daniel tries to think what the other colours could mean. He thinks back to when he saw the soft pink from his manager and again after he told everyone he was going to be fine; _could that have been relief?_ Thinking about it, Daniel figured it made sense—in a nonsensical kind of way. Mulling over things a little more, he attributes the electric blue he saw to Jinyoung yelling about his games: _anger?_ Feeling satisfied with his breakthrough, Daniel looks around the room for more colours he could possibly decipher. He meets eyes with Ong from across the room and the elder gives him a soft smile, in a flash, bursts of indigo and purple come flying from Seongwoo and Daniel wonders what they mean. Walking right over to Seongwoo, Daniel takes the seat right in front of him, looks him hard in the face and asks outright, "What are you feeling right in this moment?"

Almost instantaneously do colours of all sorts come exploding from Seongwoo, purple, indigo, green, yellow, brown, burnt orange, cyan, red, and turquoise. Daniel thinks that Seongwoo looks like an art piece against a backdrop of colours, but still has to wonder what the heck all of those colours mean and why Ong was feeling so many things from a simple question.

"What makes you ask?" Seongwoo counters. He's less than a little composed from Daniel's sudden question and this whole situation is making him quite nervous, but he must admit that even though it was sudden, it was nice to have Daniel taking an interest in him. It was nice, however Seongwoo knows by now that he shouldn't get his hopes up when it comes to Daniel. He felt like a game of ping pong what with his emotions jumping around over one measly question. Over one stupid boy.

Daniel shrugs, "No reason in particular, just checking up I guess." He knows that that wasn't a very good excuse, but Daniel figures nobody will notice his behaviour as out of the ordinary. From the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of turquoise lingering around Jaehwan, "You know what? Forget I asked." Daniel gets up from his chair and is about to make his way over to Jaehwan when he notices the same burnt orange he saw earlier cloud around Seongwoo. The colour still gives Daniel a weird vibe, but he flashes Ong a smile and goes to Jaehwan nonetheless.

Seongwoo breathes out, in relief or dejection he isn't exactly sure. Talking to Daniel was always hard like this for Seongwoo. It made him feel elated and miserable at the same time. He hated himself for being so affected by the younger, but what could he do? He was in love. Seongwoo thins his lips to hold back the sigh that threatens to escape him.

Daniel gingerly sits down beside Jaehwan as he thinks of a way to ask the younger how he's feeling. It worries him seeing that turquoise colour saturate the space around him. "Jaehwan, how's it going?"

Jaehwan gives Daniel a sideways look, "Fine I guess. And yourself?"

Daniel sees a brown colour squash out most of the turquoise and he smiles, "I'm okay, I just wanted to ask if anything has been on your mind lately, you know, just checking up." Daniel uses the same excuse he used with Ong and when he glances at Seongwoo he sees that not only is the elder listening to him talk to Jaehwan, but he's also engulfed in both electric blue and a very harsh pink. This pink was harsher than the pastel Daniel had come to know as relief. _Why is he mad?_

 

Jisung looks back and forth between _the two idiots_ Seongwoo and Daniel with irritation written _all_ over his face. He's been roommates with the both of them long enough to notice the skinny love that was slowly beginning to flourish right before his eyes and he had to say it was ANNOYING. Watching the usually smooth Ong blush and turn away whenever Daniel had to change his shirt, or the way Daniel's eyes seemed to linger on Seongwoo every so often irked him. More than that, it was sad to watch. Jisung was sure that Daniel had yet to realize how he actually felt about the other, which lead Seongwoo to thinking that he was the only one in love. In short, Jisung felt like every drama viewer who has ever wanted to just scream at the actors, _"LOOK YOU FOOLS, YOU'RE BOTH IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!"_ This feeling only intensifies when he notices Seongwoo get up and stride over to Sungwoon. Jisung shakes his head and watches the tragedy unfold. Seongwoo places his head on Sungwoon's shoulder and starts chatting the elder up about his mobile game. Jisung looks at Daniel, who is either purposely not looking at Ong or just too engrossed in whatever he and Jaehwan seem to be talking about. Again, Jisung shakes his head at the two, he's wanted to force them to talk and confess and just _get it over with_ , but he's not very tactful when it comes to feelings, especially other people's. He's consulted Minhyun on it before as well and the younger has just told him that the two of them will figure it out when the time comes and that Seongwoo had him to turn to when he felt down. Jisung trusts Minhyun, but he can't help but feel sorry for making him work so hard to be responsible for the others. The burden of being leader is hard, Jisung can't deny that, it's hard being the bridge between the group and the company, but he feels bad that Minhyun is the one who provides all the emotional support for the team. Jisung wishes he could be able to relieve Minhyun of such a stressful and vital role; as the eldest Jisung knows that he should be the one taking care of everyone and not Minhyun. Jisung closes his eyes and rests his face on his hand as he tries to will away the thoughts of him not being a good enough leader or hyung.

Daniel has to back down after Jaehwan has assured him for the third time that he's fine and nothing is wrong. Daniel wants to push for more, but he can't really just say _"I have a new superpower from Sungwoon hitting me and I know you're lying so spill!"_ So he nods and let's the conversation die there. He glances around the room and notices a haze of cyan floating around Seongwoo. Daniel catches the latter's eyes once, but before he can even blink Seongwoo is back to trying to make Sungwoon lose his game; his head _still_ leaning on the other's shoulder and him hugging one of Sungwoon's arms. Daniel sees a little bit of purple start to drift in the air surrounding Seongwoo.

Minhyun watches Seongwoo in complete disbelief, he knows that giggle, he knows with a hundred percent certainty that he's flirting with Sungwoon purely to try and get some kind of rise or reaction out of Daniel. Minhyun can't bear to watch any longer knowing that if Seongwoo doesn't succeed in his mission that he'll be close to inconsolable later on. Getting up, Minhyun strides over to Seongwoo and looks at him with resolution, "Ong, can I talk to you please?"

Daniel watches as the two leave the living room and go into the room he shares with Jisung and Seongwoo. Daniel doesn't miss the way the cyan swimming around Seongwoo seems to become more vivid when the two lock eyes for a brief second.

Turning back towards Jaehwan, Daniel sees the harsh pink from earlier and a little bit of burnt orange flowing around the other who casts a glance past him and at the door the two boys went into. Daniel decides not to push it for now. Turning towards the rest of the room, Daniel notices Jisung with a weird expression on his face, but also with gray and burnt orange fumes swirling around him.

 

..

"Ong, are you serious right now?" Minhyun runs a hand through his hair.

"What?" Seongwoo takes a seat on his bed knowing full well what the other was talking about.

"Why are you trying to make Daniel jealous? You know how you get afterwards, why are you doing that to yourself?"

"Flirting makes me feel better, okay?" Seongwoo looks to the ground in embarrassment. He knows what he's doing is pitiful, knows that Daniel probably couldn't care less about what he did and with who.

Minhyun opens his mouth to explain why that's not a good idea, but Seongwoo cuts him off, "I know it's not right, I know it's lame, I know it's pitiful and not fair to Sungwoon, but it helps me forget this hole in my chest." Seongwoo lets himself fall back onto the bed, "God, I'm such a loser."

"You're not a loser, Ong." Minhyun lays back on the bed as well and the two of them just stay there looking at the ceiling for a moment.

"You know, you guys always say how handsome I am and how I can have anyone I want, but why did I have to fall in love with the one person I can't have?" Seongwoo doesn't do anything to wipe the tears flowing towards his ears and into his hair.

"And who said you couldn't have him?" Minhyun keeps his gaze locked on the ceiling, he knows that Ong is crying, but he knows the other would hate having to acknowledge it.

"Min, this really isn't the time for hope. I'm past that already. I know it won't happen and I'm okay with that, I swear, it's just hard to breathe sometimes. Like right now, he came up and talked to me for all of 2 seconds before just dropping me. How can you say I have a chance when he's so indifferent towards me?"

"Seongwoo, he isn't indifferent towards you, you just don't notice it. He cares for you a lot."

"Yeah, as a group mate. That's all it'll ever be, don't get it twisted." Seongwoo rubs at his eyes.

"No, Seongwoo, it's more than that! He always looks for you first and he's always restless when you aren't around! You jus—"

"Minhyun, please! Just stop. Don't get my hopes up anymore, I've learned my lesson. Just let me wallow, okay? I just wanna be alone for a little bit." Seongwoo rolls away from Minhyun and all the latter can say is a brief apology before he turns off the light and exits the room.

..

Daniel's head is swimming, rather drowning in thoughts. Everyone was feeling so many things, sure he knew that people had feelings, but the complexity of it all is hitting him hard.

 

"Are _you_ okay?" Jaehwan asks him this time.

"I'm okay, I guess my head just hurts a little still." Daniel shrugs.

"If you're not feeling 100% then you should go rest, we wouldn't want you to collapse."

Daniel rejects the offer with an excuse about sleeping too much already. The one thing he knew for sure out of the emotions he saw from Ong was that he was angry and Daniel didn't want to disturb him more than he had already seemed to.

Just then Guanlin comes running into the room from the hall, "GUYS! DAEHWI AND SAMUEL WERE CUDDLING ON HIS BED!"

A very annoyed looking Daehwi runs in after him with a bashful Samuel not far behind, "WE WERE NOT!"

"YOU SO WERE!"

"WERE NOT!"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL LAYING IN BED ALL WRAPPED UP TOGETHER?"

"SHUT UP, GUANLIN, WHAT DO YOU KNOW?"

"Well, for starters I know that you two were cuddling."

Daehwi threatens to throttle Guanlin by his giraffe neck and Samuel actually has to hold him back from pouncing.

Daniel looks to the commotion and sees that Daehwi is practically _dripping_ in cyan and likewise Samuel with green. Daniel wonders what those colours mean; well, if the blush on Samuel's cheeks were any indication, then Daniel would have to say that green probably meant embarrassment. As for Daehwi, he looked ready to kill, but he couldn't be angry because anger was electric blue.

"Hey, Hwi, what are you feeling right now?" Daniel asks without really considering the situation.

"What am I feeling? Are you sure your head is okay? Of course I'm annoyed as heck!" Daehwi momentarily pauses his attempts to free himself from Samuel's hold to throw Daniel an incredulous look.

"Okay, kids, that's enough." Jisung stands up and walks over to Guanlin. He hits him on the back of the head once, "Stop snooping on people. Respect Daehwi and Samuel's privacy."

"We weren't even doing anything though!" Daewhi pouts.

"Hwi, if you weren't doing anything you would have stayed out here." Jisung points out and Daehwi just groans before retreating back to his room with Samuel.

 

"Well that was a mess." Jihoon snickers from the couch.

Daniel looks over to see Jihoon laying down with his head resting in Woojin's lap. A cloud of purple and indigo enveloping them both.

"Woojin, how do you feel right now?" Obviously, Daniel has given up on the whole deduction thing and has taken to just asking everyone how they feel.

"Why?" The younger asks.

"Just wondering." Daniel answers.

"Daniel, you've been doing that since we got home. What's up with you?" Sungwoon looks up from his game to hold eye contact with the younger.

"I don't know, I just wanna make sure everything is fine." Daniel shrugs.

"Well, to answer your question, I don't feel anything right now." Woojin answers from the couch.

Daniel nods, but he notices Jihoon's cloud gains a little burnt orange. He knows Woojin is lying, but again, there's no way to call him out on it without telling everyone about what's happening with his head.

Jaehwan snorts at the exchange happening in front of him. He can't believe how desperately Daniel is trying to cover his tracks. If he's interested in Seongwoo he should just go for it, he doesn't really understand this whole push and pull thing Daniel is doing. Jaehwan knows about Seongwoo's feelings, it was kind of hard not to when Seongwoo was so obvious about it. At least, to him it was obvious, especially after always seeing how Minhyun would go to comfort him in times where Seongwoo's feeling just got too overwhelming and had become sullen seemingly out of nowhere. Jaehwan wasn't sure about how Daniel felt, but he was pretty sure that Daniel must have realized it by now considering the way he was acting so weird today. Jaehwan knows he shouldn't meddle, Minhyun has had to tell him more times than once to not get involved, but he figures if the two boys already know then what's wrong with giving them a little shove? He leans towards Daniel, close enough to speak without being overheard, "Daniel, if you're wondering what's going on with Ong then maybe you can talk to Minhyun about it. I mean he is the one who Ong talks to about all of his problems."

Daniel looks at Jaehwan for a second, he isn't sure why he's telling him this now, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't even the slightest bit curious about what all of those colours meant. "Oh, really? I'll do that then thanks!" Without even waiting, Daniel stands from his seat and walks off to Minhyun's room.  

Opening the door slightly, Daniel peeks in to see Minhyun sitting on his bed with his phone in hand "Hey."

Minhyun glances up at Daniel and smiles, "Hey, is everything okay?"

Daniel slides into the room and closes the door behind him, "I was just wondering what's going on with Seongwoo, Jaehwan told me you'd be my best bet at finding out."

 

The elder puts his phone done and looks at Daniel, "Actually, your best bet would be to ask Seongwoo yourself."

"See, I would, but he's mad at me and I don't want to make him more mad by bugging him. So do you know what's going on with him?"

"I do, but I'm not telling you anything. Seongwoo talks to me with the expectation that I keep it all a secret and frankly this is a problem between the two of you and I'm not going to get involved." Minhyun is very annoyed with Jaehwan right now. He's told him so many times not to do anything and just let Seongwoo and Daniel figure it out, but of course he just went and did what he wanted—like always— and he got him involved too.

"Oh, come on hyung! I don't want to talk to him right now since he's mad so just tell me!" Daniel doesn't get why Minhyun won't just tell him what's happening.

"They aren't my feelings to share, Daniel. I'm not telling you anything so if that's all you wanted you can leave now." Minhyun doesn't wait to hear the other's reply as he gets up and shoves him out of his room.

Daniel doesn't protest the elder's words mostly because the electric blue surrounding him was so vibrant that he was a little scared. Entering the living room, Daniel looks at Jaehwan and violently shakes his head with a sour expression to tell the other that Minhyun wasn't helpful in the slightest.

After much deliberation, Jaehwan decides to get up and check on Minhyun, he takes a deep breath before he stands from his chair. He thought that Minhyun would at least talk to Daniel and see for himself that he had figured his feelings for Ong out, but he figures that wasn't the case. He pushes the door to the room he shares with Minhyun and Sungwoon open and looks at the latter who is seated on his bed looking very heated. "Minhyun hyung, what did you and Seongwoo talk about?"

“Why did you tell Daniel that I knew what was up with Ong?” Minhyun throws the question quicker than Jaehwan can prepare himself for the sharp tone in the elder's voice.

“Because they’re too stupid to solve this themselves?” Jaehwan hopes that he can keep the conversation calm because he can feel Minhyun seething from his bed and he doesn't really understand why the other is this angry with him, he was just trying to help after all.

“It’s not our place to meddle, next time, don't get involved and do not include me” Minhyun just doesn't get why Jaehwan felt the need to involve himself in something that didn't pertain to him.

“Alright, but hyung, what’s so bad about helping them?” Slowly, Jaehwan starts to feel like this is about something more than just Daniel and Seongwoo, but he doesn't know what.

“It’s not our problem, they can handle it themselves.” Minhyun can feel that he's being too standoffish, he doesn't even know himself why he's so mad. 

 

“But hyung, it’s okay to accept help sometimes!” Jaehwan doesn't know where he's going with this, but he knows it's not anywhere good.

“Seongwoo never asked for our help!” Minhyun yells as loudly as one can about a secret in a dorm full of people.

“I'm not talking about Seongwoo, I’m talking about you! It’s okay to lean on people sometimes!” There it is. This is what Jaehwan was afraid of. He knows he shouldn't push Minhyun into talking to him, but he can't help but feel frustrated and jealous whenever Minhyun and Seongwoo go off to talk and vent while Minhyun just shoves him away every chance he gets. Jaehwan is tired of being taken for granted and he's even more tired of Minhyun not trusting him.

“I never asked for your help either though.” Minhyun feels so bad, he can see the hurt in the other's face. He can see the heartache turn to anger and frustration when Jaehwan's shoulders tense and his chest raises with the deep breath he takes. Minhyun just feels so sorry for doing this.

“Yeah, I know." Jaehwan states bitterly. He thinks about the situation and he can't help but get worked up and yell his next words at the other, "YOU DON'T ASK FOR IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T TRUST US ENOUGH TO BE HONEST WITH US.”

If Minhyun was to be truthful, Jaehwan's words hurt more than he thought they would. Minhyun felt bad because the way he had treated Jaehwan was worse than his accusation, but he couldn't stop himself from getting swept into the situation. How could Jaehwan honestly think he didn't trust the group? “YES I DO! I JUST DON'T LIKE OPENING UP!" It wasn't his fault that Jaehwan kept bugging him to open up when he had made it clear that he didn't have any intention of doing so, "WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING ME?! STOP STICKING YOUR NOSE WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG! IF I WANNA TALK I’LL TALK TO YOU, FUCK, STOP FORCING ME.”

There's a pregnant pause in the room between both boys. The boys regret the words that came out of their mouths the second they said them, but it just wouldn't stop. They stare at each other for a few seconds, breathing heavily more from adrenaline and anxiety than actual anger.

Minhyun takes it upon himself to break the silence first, “Stop checking on me. Stop insisting that I'm not okay!"

Jaehwan's voice breaks a little when he tries to shout, "But hyung! Are you okay? Are you honestly fine?" Jaehwan just wants to break through to the other, but he doesn't think it's working.

Minhyun let's his head hang, “No, but I can handle it!”

Watching Minhyun look at the ground gets Jaehwan riled up again, “WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LET ME BE THERE FOR YOU? IT’S KILLING ME WATCH YOU WEAR YOURSELF OUT LIKE THIS”

Minhyun looks up at the other and he hopes he doesn't look as bad as he feels because he feels positively _broken_. He doesn't get why Jaehwan is trying so hard for him, he's done everything he could to push him away and yet the other is still always there to check on him. He hates it. It makes him feel weak. He also hates it because he knows that this group is only temporary and why would you want to get close to people who you were eventually going to have to leave? "Why can't you just leave me be? You're making this so much harder, Jaehwan."

 "Making what harder?" Jaehwan looks at the other in the eyes and for the first time he sees Minhyun without the mask. He sees the small, hurting boy who he knew was always there.

 

"Leaving. We're not going to be a group forever." Minhyun looks around the room trying to hide how naked he feels, "I've already had to go through this with Nu'est, it's hard being away from them and I don't want to have to go through the same thing with all of you guys. It's less painful to separate from people you weren't close with."

Jaehwan's heart shatters as he listens to the elder, "But it doesn't have to hurt! And doesn’t it hurt having walls up? Because I can tell you it sure hurts like hell being locked out." Minhyun continues to avoid his eyes so Jaehwan continues , "Hyung, just let me help you. Just trust me, I'm not going anywhere. Whether we're Wanna One or not; we're not going to disappear."

The two of them look at each other for a second and Jaehwan actually thinks the older is going to take him up on his offer, but then Minhyun snaps his head towards the other and shakes it.

The way Jaehwan just sees through him freaks Minhyun the fuck out, "No, this is a business relationship. Don't try and make us into anything more. We're friends for the cameras and that's all I want. I never asked you to help me, in fact, I don't need your help."

That's it. Jaehwan has had it with the other's bull. Those last words had really hurt him, _was that really all we were to him? Did he really not have even the slightest bit of faith in us?_ "Fine! Be on your own like the loser you so desperately are trying to make yourself out to be! I'm tired of your shit, Minhyun."

Jaehwan slams the door to their bedroom closed when he leaves and he keeps walking right out of the dorm, ignoring everyone's worried glances. He wipes furiously at the tears welling up in his eyes as he walks.

Inside his room, Minhyun pulls his sheets over his head and forces himself not to cry. He _had_ been the cause of the fight, it wasn't right for him to cry over something that was his fault.

..

After he had told Jaehwan that Minhyun wasn't any help, Daniel had made his way over to his room to see if maybe Seongwoo would be willing to talk to him.

When Seongwoo looks up to see Daniel standing in the door frame he groans quietly to himself. Daniel enters a little farther into the room and sits on his own bed.

"Hey," Daniel smiles at the other to try and keep from making him angry, so far so good seeing as the only colour that was floating around was a little bit of purple. Daniel realizes he still doesn't know what purple means, but decides to save that for later. Right now, he wanted to know what he did to make the elder angry with him.

 

Seongwoo hates this, he hates that even when he’s angry with Daniel, he’s still in love with him. He still gets excited and nervous and hopeful when Daniel looks at him with those eyes, as if he actually means something to him, but then he gets sad and he hates that too. That he can’t just stick to one emotion, that he just has to get strung along like this by the other, like he’s the tinkerbell to Daniel’s peter pan and all he can do is quietly love him from the sideline.

Almost out of nowhere does a plethora of colour come pouring from Ong; it catches Daniel off guard. He doesn't get what just happened "Did I do something to upset you earlier?"

Seongwoo takes a breath to try and calm himself down, none of this is Daniel's fault. He shouldn't be so hot and cold to the younger when he doesn't even know about how he feels. "No, I just wasn't feeling the best and I guess I just got a little grumpy."

Daniel breathes out in relief and smiles at the other again, "I thought I had done something, I was ready to start begging for forgiveness!" He jests.

Daniel notices a little bit of cyan start to permeate the air around Seongwoo and so chooses to excuse himself before he annoys the other again too much, "I'll let you get some rest then," he hears a door slam from outside, "feel better Seongwoo."

..

Out in the living room, nobody really knew what to do. Who did you turn to when the person who usually handled problems was the one with a problem? Seongwoo was the only one the boys could think of sending, but was asleep and Daniel had told everyone that he wasn't feeling well, so he was out of the question. Jisung steps up to the plate seeing as how he's the eldest and walks over to the younger's room. He knocks a few times, but when he hears no response enters the room anyways.

"Minhyun?" Jisung tries.

"I'm fine, leave me alone."

"But I think--"

"No thank you."

Jisung doesn't really know what to do. He's already bad with other people's feelings, but it's even harder when the other person is unwilling. "Can you at least tell me what happened? Jaehwan just left the dorm without saying anything."

Minhyun doesn't move from his position with the sheets over his head, sighing he tells the elder that they fought. He doesn't give any more information than that and waits until it gets so awkward that the only thing Jisung can do is let him know that he was there if he ever wanted to talk. If Jaehwan wanted to tell everyone what had happened then Minhyun didn't care, but he certainly wasn't going to try to explain what exactly had happened between them both because, honestly, he wasn't sure himself.

 

..

From what Seongwoo has gathered from the rest of his members, Minhyun and Jaehwan got into a fight last night (which he finds extremely weird because _Minhyun?_ Of all people to get into a fight, Seongwoo would have never guessed it would be him) and now were no longer speaking to each other. On top of this, Minhyun was refusing to tell anyone what happened and Jaehwan just spent every free moment practicing (read: hiding from Minhyun) at the company. Minhyun had even refused to talk to Seongwoo and this worried the latter quite a bit.

"Hyung, are we just going to let them go on like this?" Daehwi asks Jisung while the nine boys have lunch together.

"Minhyun won't talk to us and Jaehwan leaves before we wake up and comes back after we sleep so it's not like there's much we can do. We don't even know what happened besides that they fought." Jisung raises his coffee mug to his lips.

"I'll handle it, you guys. Just leave it to me." Daniel offers to the group and ignores the snort Woojin does nothing to stifle. Daniel thinks this is the perfect chance to actually use his _superpower_.

"What are you going to do?" Jihoon questions.

"Just give me a chance." Daniel assures the group, but they all look less than convinced, "It's better than just doing nothing." Everyone nods at this.

Seongwoo understands that Daniel is worried for their friends, but he can't lie and say that the amount of attention and focus he's been pouring into worrying over their two members upsets him. Seongwoo is worried too, and that's why he can understand where Daniel is coming from, but he's a bit jealous. Right when he thought Daniel was starting to take a bit more of an interest in him, fate just decides to barge in and mess it all up.

..

Two days have passed since the night Minhyun and Jaehwan fought and the entire group feels like they're at a standstill. Neither boy has made any move to apologize first and the tension is so thick that the overall mood of the group has been dampened. In the time since the fight, Daniel has come to several realizations: gray was guilt, red was happiness, burnt orange was sadness, pink meant love, Seongwoo was in love with Sungwoon, and Minhyun and Jaehwan weren't angry with each other anymore. All of these revelations had Daniel spinning.

After spending an entire day observing Seongwoo he had begun to notice a pattern. He would see that same harsh pink bud up around him and before Daniel knew it, Seongwoo was cuddled up to Sungwoon looking very content. It felt kind of weird seeing them _together_ like that. But on the second day, Minhyun and Jaehwan had yet to make up and Daniel put his curiosity over Seongwoo's love life on the back burner until the bigger issue at hand was solved.

 

Minhyun and Jaehwan weren't mad at each other anymore; Daniel knew this because of their colours. He didn't know if that made it even more heartbreaking to see though because Jaehwan seemed to be so worried and stressed and **_sorry_ ** that even when he was on stage singing he was still turquoise and it wasn't like Minhyun was any better. Minhyun was so gray during their fanmeet that morning that Daniel could barely stand to watch the forced smile he gave all their wannables. Daniel can't really understand what could have caused them to fight because judging from their colours they care about each other _so much_ that they could barely function with the thought that the other was angry with them hanging over their head. He figured that the two of them were both just too scared to go and make the first move. It was killing everyone to watch this happen in front of their very eyes. Daniel couldn't fathom how they could possibly misinterpret how strongly they cared about each other for anything else—especially for anger.

Daniel is trying to think of a way to get the two boys to just talk, but he knows that neither will believe him when he says the other isn't mad. He thinks he may just have to tell them about his new _power_ , as if that was any easier to believe. A cloud of pink catches his attention and he looks up to see Seongwoo plop down next to Sungwoon with a huff and a smile. It's still weird to see them like that, but Daniel felt a little relieved that Sungwoon wasn't draped in that same harsh pink. He doesn't have time to dwell on why though because he needed to help Minhyun and Jaehwan.

Seongwoo, in plain terms, is jealous. He just wants Daniel to at least acknowledge his presence. The other has been so focused on the whole Minhyun and Jaehwan thing that he's been paying even less attention to Seongwoo than usual. He sighs from his spot beside Sungwoon, he didn't like being jealous. Seongwoo notices Daniel looking at him and when he smiles at the younger he sees the other hold up a fist and give him a reassuring smile. He doesn't get what that's about, but he has a feeling it wasn't good.

..

It's the third day since the fight and Daniel knows for sure that he has to tell someone about his ability because in three days he would be going back to the hospital and if he told the doctor what was going on with him then there was a chance they would _fix_ him before he could fix Jaehwan and Minhyun's situation. Considering Jaehwan was never home during their waking hours, Daniel decides to talk to Minhyun.

Gathering all his courage, Daniel goes to the elder's room and knocks softly. He hears some rustling before Minhyun's voice grants him entrance.

"I'm telling you I'm fine and I don't want to talk." Minhyun goes into his excuses, the same ones he's been giving everyone these past few days.

Daniel closes the door behind him, "I know you're not fine and Jaehwan isn't either." Minhyun is about to cut him off, but Daniel raises his hand to signal for him to hold on. "I know you're not because, well, I—"

"Daniel, I'm telling you I'm okay. Minhyun sits up in his bed.

 

"No, you're not. You feel incredibly guilty and you're worried." Daniel hopes that just reading him will make Minhyun realize that he can't lie to him. "Just now, you got embarrassed didn't you? Why? Because I know how you feel?"

Minhyun is shocked. He doesn't even know how he could try to lie his way out of this one. Daniel doesn't seem like he's going to back down either, "How did you know that?"

Daniel takes a seat beside Minhyun on his bed, "When Sungwoon hyung hit me that day I started to see colours."

"I thought Jaehwan said you were just disoriented." Minhyun furrows his brows.

"I thought that was what it was too, but it's not. I can _see_ your emotions, Minhyun. Not just yours, everyone's. I can literally see how you feel." Daniel holds his breath and wonders if he's going to get laughed at big time.

"So then you know what's going on with Ong?" Minhyun asks him.

Daniel looks to the ground and rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah, I figured it out a few days ago."

Minhyun isn't sure how to take his reaction.

"Anyways, this isn't about Seongwoo. This is about you and Jaehwan and how he’s so worried and sad that he can barely do anything. I don't even need to see colours to know, but I feel like you wouldn’t have believed me if I hadn’t told you. Also, please keep it a secret, I'm going to the doctors in a few days and I'll tell them about it then, but for now just don't say anything." Daniel looks the elder straight in the eye.

"Daniel, are you sure? Isn't he just avoiding me because he's mad?" Minhyun really wants the other to be right. He's realized while spending these past few days without Jaehwan bugging him that he doesn't actually dislike it when the younger asks him how he's feeling.

"I'm 100% sure that he's just worried that you're the one who's mad. Just talk to him, he's been walking around like a kicked puppy and he can't even focus on singing anymore."

Minhyun's eyes widen when he hears this. Singing is like breathing for Jaehwan and if he was actually having that hard of a time that he couldn't even focus on it then Minhyun had to apologize and he had to apologize **_fast_ **."Daniel—"

"Just go." Daniel grins at him and like that Minhyun is bolting out of the dorm to find Jaehwan.

Daniel flops back onto Minhyun's bed and releases a breath. Those two are lucky that they have someone who cares about them so much that they'd go out sprinting just to make things right. Daniel wants someone to care about him like that. For one reason or another Seongwoo comes to mind and Daniel feels like he gets hit by a ton of trucks when he realizes that he's been thinking about Seongwoo a lot these past few days. He thinks about that weird feeling he felt whenever he watched Seongwoo curl up beside Sungwoon and he recognizes that feeling as the feeling of his stomach churning. Daniel laughs in exasperation, of course he was able to see everyone's feelings but his own. The irony was almost comedic, but it made him too sad to actually be laughable.

 

Right then Seongwoo enters the room, "Hey, where is Minhyun off to?"

Daniel sighs when he sees the subject of his (newfound) affection, "To apologize to Jaehwan."

The younger sees Seongwoo give him a full blown grin as he walks over to high five him, "That's great! You really got them to makeup!"

Daniel accepts the high five with a tight chest because he just can't seem to shake the image of Seongwoo cuddling up to Sungwoon out of his mind.

Seongwoo gives him one last compliment as he turns to leave the room. He's decided to try and be a better friend to Daniel despite his feelings and that included not snapping at him or being cold towards him. To be frank, Seongwoo was just so embarrassed from trying to use Sungwoon to make the other jealous when it was obvious he hadn't a care in the slightest so he was now done with that. Especially after he had realized that the fist Daniel had sent him the other day was actually him rooting for him and Sungwoon. Seongwoo was going to try and get over Daniel by being a good friend.

..

Another two days have passed since Minhyun and Jaehwan made up, while this is all fine and dandy, both boys agree that the rest of the team deserve an explanation so this is how they find themselves with everyone—except Ong who had a shoot—and Samuel (Daehwi insisted he come) in the living room for a talk. They would have liked for Seongwoo to be there, but this was going to be the only free time they'd get any time soon. They all found it funny how Seongwoo wasn't present for the fight and now again was missing the aftermath.

"So, what happened?" Jisung starts for the group.

"Well, to sum it all up, I was being an ass to Jaehwan." Minhyun laughs at the disbelief on everyone's face.

"It's true, I was just worried about him, but he kept on pushing me away so I just kind of blew up." Jaehwan clarifies.

"And so did I." Minhyun adds on.

"Somehow that's really anticlimactic and not at all what I was expecting." Guanlin deadpans and everyone nods their head.

Daniel bites his bottom lip while he thinks about another topic he wanted to bring up, but wasn't sure if it was right to bring up in front of everyone. Heck, after what happened with Minhyun and Jaehwan he assumed that talking as a group was probably the smarter decision, "Jisung hyung, I have a question."

Jisung looks to the younger and nods. 

 

"You've been sad and worrying about something, right?" Daniel sees the shock burst from the other.

Jisung looks around the room and then stops on Minhyun, "Yeah, I have been for a while actually. Minhyun, I'm sorry that you have to be the one to take care of everyone so much when I'm supposed to be the leader and the eldest. I—"

"Woah, woah, woah! Jisung hyung, you're a great leader!" Daehwi pipes in, "I've never thought of you as unfit to be leader and you honestly have helped me so much."

Jinyoung nods his head in agreement with the younger and continues, "Me too! You're so responsible and I don't think any of us could do what you do."

Jisung feels relief fill him and his eyes start to sting with tears that he's been holding back for far too long, "I— I don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say anything," Minhyun sits up in his seat to look at the elder, "I'm happy to help everyone and you do so much for us that I'm glad that I was able to relieve your burden even just a little."

"You do a lot for us too!" Daehwi looks to Minhyun, "You need to start taking care of yourself too; we were so worried about you this whole time, you should have told us if you were having a hard time." Daehwi starts to get emotional because he feels sorry for not noticing his hyungs struggle. Samuel puts an arm around him and rubs up and down his arm to comfort the other.

"Daehwi, everything is fine now, you don't need to be upset." Minhyun laughs at how cute the other is. "I'll talk to you guys from now on... or at least Jaehwan." He chuckles, "baby steps."

The mood has lifted considerably now that everything is off everyone's chests. They start to talk about mundane topics and about Samuel's debut when Daehwi coughs, "Guys, I need to tell you something too."

Daniel notices a little bit of green start to float between the indigo and purple that's been floating around Daehwi and Samuel the entire evening.

"Samuel and I are dating." Daehwi grabs the others hand in his and holds them up for the group to see.

Everyone remains quiet for a second before Guanlin pipes up, "No shit, Sherlock."

Jisung slaps him on the back of the head again, "Guanlin, you're an idol watch your language."

"Did you think we didn't know?" Sungwoon laughs at the two kids.

The couple goes red when they realize how bad they were at hiding their relationship.

_This doesn't make sense,_ Daniel thinks to himself. Looking at Daehwi and Samuel, there isn't any pink surrounding them. How could he not be able to see it if they were really in love? "Are you sure?" He asks the duo.

Both boys look at each other and reply, "Yes?" Everyone kind of looks at Daniel like he's lost it. _What does he mean are you sure?_

"You guys aren't pink though." Daniel tilts his head in confusion, what's going on?

 

"Is this a trick question?" Samuel asks Daniel.

Nobody knows what Daniel is going on about. Except Minhyun, "Daniel, did you get the colours wrong?" Minhyun can't believe Daniel could mess up love. Of all emotions to misinterpret it had to be love. Minhyun's eyes widen in shock when he realizes that Daniel still doesn't know how Seongwoo feels about him and that whatever Daniel had _figured out_ about Ong's feelings were probably incredibly wrong and misconstrued.

"What are you talking about?" Guanlin looks between everyone in the room to try and figure out what is supposed to be pink.

"Can you two look at each other?" Daniel asks the couple and when they do he realizes that the indigo starts to grow rapidly around them and he then remembers that he had never had the chance to know what indigo meant. "Oh shit."

Minhyun is going to kill Daniel.

"WAIT! INDIGO MEANS LOVE WHICH MEANS YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER AND DATING!!!” Daniel screams at Daehwi and Samuel. He turns around to see Jihoon sitting snugly beside Woojin, the both of them practically swimming in a sea of indigo, "WHICH MEANS YOU TWO ARE IN LOVE AND DATING TOO!”

Everyone gasps at what Daniel just said. Including Jihoon and Woojin, but Daniel doesn't notice because he's far too busy remembering every time he's ever looked at Seongwoo and seen indigo paint itself across the space between them.

"Uh, Daniel, we aren't dating." Jihoon bursts everyone's bubble with this.

But not Daniel's, "But you’re in love with each other right?”

Woojin and Jihoon both turn bright red and somewhere off in the distance Guanlin can be heard going _now this is the quality content I signed up for._

Both Jihoon and Woojin turn to each other to ask, "are you in love with me?"

Jihoon goes red in the face, "fuck no!"

Daniel comes back down to earth in time to hear him, "Jihoon, don't lie."

Woojin looks Jihoon straight in they eye, "Well... I don't know you you feel, but I'm crazy about you, Park Jihoon!"

There are gagging noises in the background and Jihoon starts to fluster, "Same, Woojin, I— uh..."

And before he can continue Woojin pulls him into a kiss in front of everyone and the group start whooping and teasing them. Woojin can't even seem to care, however, because his best friend is the love of his love and could life actually get any better?

 

Jihoon goes slack in the other's arms because _Woojin just kissed me!_

 

Right as the moment ends the front door opens and in comes Seongwoo. Everyone looks at him with wide eyes because he just missed the best part, but before they can even scream about 99 line kissing or Samuel and Daehwi dating, Daniel just gets up and strides over and drags him out of the building.

Daniel doesn't stop once they get outside, he continues walking them all the way to a late night grill place because it's the only place he knows that'll be open at 2:30am. He doesn't explain anything to Seongwoo, who has given up on asking what's happening and is just letting himself get dragged along by the younger. Daniel finds a table at the corner where he knows they won't be disturbed, even though the place is empty, and orders for the two of them.

After he orders, Daniel places his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands and just **stares** at Seongwoo. He watches with a grin as indigo flowers around him. He's purple and a little burnt orange and Daniel feels like he's flying, but he also feels _so_ sorry towards Seongwoo for never noticing. Daniel's also a little worried that he may still be wrong and Seongwoo may actually be in love with Sungwoon.

The employee comes back with their order and when they leave Daniel takes a deep breath to steady himself, “I might be wrong, but I have to say this anyways. I don’t know how you’ll react, but for a while I thought you liked Sungwoon,” and seeing how the burnt orange intensifies around Ong gives Daniel the strength to continue, “and when I did, I realized that I don't like seeing you with someone else and well I think I like you—actually I don’t think—I know. I like you, Ong Seongwoo. And I was being an idiot earlier and couldn’t realize all of the signals because I think you like me too, but again, I could be wrong and if I am then we can just pretend this never happened, but I honestly think I’d die if I just let you go to him without a fight so here is me fighting for you”.

Daniel watches Seongwoo like he's his own personal firework show; he's yellow, then red, then indigo, and pastel pink.He watches as the elder drops his head onto the table without saying anything and it starts to make Daniel feel anxious when a full minute passes. "Look, if you do like me then I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this, but I can't take the suspense please, if you don’t want me then just say it quick so we can eat and leave, Ong.”

Immediately, Ong's head flies up and he looks at the other harshly, "Are you crazy? Of course I want you!"

Green starts to flame around him and he moves to sit back down in his seat.

Daniel is so relieved he wants to cry. He grins at the other. Daniel looks around the place and when he sees the employee go into the back he grabs Seongwoo's wrist and pulls him hard over the table. He places a soft kiss on the other's cheek and blushes as he releases his wrist again.

Before Daniel can sit back in his seat, however, Seongwoo grabs him by the collar and pulls him into a real kiss. Daniel's insides start to twist and before he knows it he starts to get into it, he opens his mouth and bites the other's bottom lip then sweeps his tongue across it teasingly. Seongwoo shoves him away and chides him because _we're in public!_ Daniel looks at Seongwoo; all green, and indigo, and purple, and beautiful. 

 

"Then we're taking this shit to go!" Daniel exclaims and the two run home hand in hand happily ever after (so that they can make out some more).

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I put you through this ASLDKKFKDJ thanks for reading!
> 
> follow me on twit!! @geumyoungs


End file.
